


告白

by amano_an



Category: LAMY凌美中国官微&SAILOR写乐中国官微
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amano_an/pseuds/amano_an
Summary: (凌美官微和写乐官微的甜饼，BL ，温柔受&卑微攻，双向暗恋，双洁，清水，渣文笔。注：文中所有微博内容均来自官微。)
Relationships: Lamy/Sailor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	告白

**Author's Note:**

> (凌美官微和写乐官微的甜饼，BL ，温柔受&卑微攻，双向暗恋，双洁，清水，渣文笔。注：文中所有微博内容均来自官微。)

• Lamy •

“通报疫情防控最新进展……”

Lamy 双手捧着杯子窝在软沙发里，看着电视机里播报的新闻，小口小口抿着咖啡醒神。

“滴滴、滴滴、滴滴”

他抬头看了一眼电子钟，早上十点整。

Lamy实际上并没有睡懒觉的习惯，今天是个特例。他抬手关掉电视，懒洋洋的站起来，汲着拖鞋走进卫生间。

镜子里的自己头顶还竖着一根呆毛，仔细看会发现眼底有淡淡的乌青。Lamy打开水龙头沾湿了手指，尝试着慢慢抚平头顶不安分的呆毛。

他看着略显憔悴的自己“啊…都怪Sailor…要不是他一直不说，也不至于耗那么晚。”Lamy撇了撇嘴角“明明给了他那么多机会。”

Lamy虽然已经大学毕业很多年了，但还是那副清秀的模样，一定要说的话，还挺赏心悦目的。

他最终放弃了自己的呆毛，心想，随它便吧，反正今天不出门。随后窝回了沙发里，解锁手机，打开微博热搜榜。

和前几天一样，“227大团结”相关话题总能在热搜榜上找到。他突然想起自己昨天发了一个抽奖，于是退出热搜榜，打开了主页。“三万赞了啊…”Lamy微笑道“热爱创作的人还是蛮多的嘛”。

Lamy编辑了今日份的微博：

〔LAMY凌美中国

3-3

希望你一直

为自己想做的事

感到快乐

〔图片〕〔图片〕〕

看着它发送成功后，Lamy退出微博，给手机充上电，哼着歌去厨房做午饭了。

————————————华丽丽的分界线——————————

• Sailor •

“滴滴、滴滴、滴滴……”十二点整。

Sailor按停了闹钟，缓缓坐起身，闭着眼睛发了会儿呆，然后下床洗漱。

冰冷的水流接触到皮肤，昨晚的记忆回流。

“还是没能说出口”Sailor望着镜子里的自己叹道，“胆小鬼”。

他从冰箱里拿出两个赣南脐橙，放在砧板上切成八小块，然后一手解锁手机，一手榨汁。

“希望你一直为自己想做的事感到快乐…”Sailor小声念着Lamy新发的文字，想“我想做的事…不就是和你在一起吗”。

他端着橙汁走到餐桌前坐下，编辑了一条抽奖微博，用了和Lamy的抽奖微博一样的文案，发送。

————————————华丽丽的分界线——————————

•Lamy&Sailor•

Lamy的手机屏幕亮了亮，他滑开锁屏，发现Sailor发了一条微博并@了自己。

〔SAILOR写乐中国：

3-3 21:34

@LAMY凌美中国 嘻嘻，你睡没？😋〕

“来了”Lamy想“让你怂，看我去陪别的男人你还怂不怂，哼哼。”

〔LAMY凌美中国： 今晚陪@墨水屋〕

〔SAILOR写乐中国：你，口亨😡〕

Lamy正想回复，Sailor就打来了电话：

“你和Ink House在一起？”

“你猜。”

“……你！”

Lamy笑道“怎么，你很关心我和谁待在一起？”

Sailor沉默了一会儿，“嗯。”

“为什么？”Lamy问“给我一个理由，Sailor。”

Sailor又不说话了。

“既然如此那我和别的男人谈恋爱……”

“不行！”Sailor急促打断“你不许和别的男人谈恋爱！”

Lamy在脑海中想象着Sailor因着急而憋红的脸。

“…你该知道的…Lamy”

Sailor顿了顿，终于还是说出了口。

“Lamy，和我谈恋爱吧……你不要和别人在一起好不好？”

“……”Lamy把自己埋进了被子里，发现自己比想象的还要高兴一百倍！

Sailor没能立即得到Lamy的回应，心里焦灼的很。

“…Lamy，我会努力变得比他们好的…”Sailor唤道。

Lamy终于让自己冷静了一点，拿过手机。

“我想看看你的脸，Sailor。”

“好，好的”Sailor急急忙忙打开了视频。

Lamy看着紧抿着唇踌躇不安的Sailor，温柔的笑着，道“你也该知道的…我爱你，Sailor。”

Sailor愣了几秒，嘴角的弧度逐渐扩大。

“真的吗！所以，Lamy，我们现在是情侣了吗？”

“是的呀”Lamy看着屏幕里兴奋的上窜下跳的Sailor，甜甜的笑道“和我谈恋爱这么高兴？”

“当然”Sailor凑到屏幕前“我觉得我得到了全世界，宝贝。”他伸出手指轻轻的触了触屏幕里Lamy蔷薇色的唇，“现在我最想做的事情是和你接吻，然后搂着你入睡，这样第二天醒来第一眼看见的就是你。”

Lamy觉得自己的脸有点热，小声回应“我也是。”

Sailor懊恼道“都怪那个吃蝙蝠的，害的我连抱抱你都不能。”

Lamy也伸出手指戳戳屏幕里的Sailor“我们很快就能见面了，今晚你就这样陪我入睡好吗？”

“好，晚安宝贝，我在。”

Lamy挑挑眉“现在这话可不太好。”

Sailor低声笑道“我和他可不一样，我说的这句话里倾注了我对你的爱，这样你梦里或许能有我，我希望我们能在梦里做些什么。”

“什么？”

“自然是我想做的所有事”

“……”Lamy又把自己埋进了被子里，这个人怎么说开了之后变成这样了，难道是之前压抑太久了？

Sailor看着把自己裹成一个球的Lamy，笑着哄道“好了我不说了，别用被子蒙住头，对呼吸不好。睡觉吧，我陪着你。”

Lamy慢吞吞的从被子里钻出来躺好，听着Sailor沉稳的呼吸声睡着了。

梦里，他和Sailor在蔷薇花下拥吻。

—————————————未完待续—————————————


End file.
